Miyanaga Jiro
|birthdate = |birthplace = Yokohama, |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop, J-rock |occupation = Composer, arranger, guitarist |active = 1997–present ( years) |agency = Cube Group (1997-2000) |label = EMI Japan (1998-2000) |generation = |acts = water |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Miyanaga Jiro (宮永治郎) is a Japanese composer, arranger, and guitarist. He is also the guitarist and leader of the rock band water. Miyanaga has also written songs for the female rock band ZONE under the name Tora Jiro (虎じろう). Biography Miyanaga Jiro was born on October 1, 1969 in Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan. He attended Higashi Katsushika High School in Chiba Prefecture and graduated from Sophia University's Department of Education. In 1994, Miyanaga joined a rock band which was later named water in 1996. The band signed with Cube Group in 1997 and made their major debut a year later under the EMI Japan label. water broke up in 2001, but reformed in 2006."water" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. He has arranged songs for various Hello! Project artists and all-female rock bands such as ZONE and SCANDAL. Since 2014, he has worked on the majority of LoVendoЯ's songs and has performed in their concerts as a supporting guitarist. Profile *'Name:' Miyanaga Jiro (宮永治郎) *'Aliases:' Tora Jiro (虎じろう) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster Song Credits Abe Natsumi *Aozora (Arrangement, guitar) ANGERME *Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Arrangement, guitar, bass) *Majokko Megu-chan (Arrangement, other instruments, programming) *Flag wo Bukkowase! (Arrangement) Buono! *Hatsukoi Cider (Arrangement, guitar) Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Ichigo Ichie (Arrangement) Country Girls *Good Boy Bad Girl (Arrangement) Juice=Juice *GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS (Arrangement) Kanazawa Tomoko *Kiiroi Sen no Uchigawa de Narande Omachi Kudasai (Arrangement) Kira☆Pika *Hana wo Puun (Arrangement, guitar, bass) *Futari wa NS (Arrangement, guitar) Kobushi Factory *TEKI (Arrangement, programming, guitar, bass) *Kobushi no Hana (Electric guitar) *Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa (Arrangement) *Naseba Naru (Arrangement, bass) *Haru Urara (Guitar) *Hirakinaocchae! (Arrangement) *Seishun no Hana (Arrangement) *Start Line (Arrangement) LoVendoЯ *Bukiyou (Arrangement, bass, 12-sting guitar, acoustic guitar) *Musebinaku (Arrangement, bass, 12-sting guitar, acoustic guitar) *BINGO (Arrangement, bass, 12-sting guitar, acoustic guitar) *Dakedo Mou Ichido Soredemo Mou Ichido (Arrangement, bass, 12-sting guitar, acoustic guitar) *Ikujinashi (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar) *UNDERGROUNDER (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar) *Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu Dake Aru Nara (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar) *Stonez!! (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar) *Shounen (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar) *Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! (Arrangement, bass) *Desert of a Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Sabaku~ (Arrangement, guitar, bass, acoustic guitar, mandolin) *Princess of lone castle ~Koujou no Himegimi~ (Arrangement, bass) *Takaramono (Arrangement, bass, 12-sting guitar) *Itsuwari (Arrangement) *YELL ~Anata ni Okuru~ (Arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Arrangement) *Crazy Happy! (Arrangement) *Romantic wo Tsukinukero ~Break it now~ (Composition, arrangement, guitar) *ALL AROUND ROCK (Arrangement, guitar) *Ai da! Imasugu ROCK ON! (Arrangement, guitar) Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *Papancake (Arrangement) References External Links *Twitter *water Twitter *water Official Blog *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:Staff members Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type AB Category:1969 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:Rooster Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation